fangmafandomcom-20200213-history
The Wicked Eight
The Wicked Eight is a group of eight powerful spider-themed supervillains. They have somehow figured out how to cross dimensions and have become a thorn in the side of many. They take their themes extremely seriously, a pride in the villainy they provide and the power each individual wields. They notably will only ally with other spider-themed villains, but refuse to induct anyone else into their group, adamant at keeping the idea that each member represents one of the legs of the spider. At the same time, they focus their wrath most on spider- or arachnid-themed superheroes. However, due to each member possessing some level of arachnid DNA, they are completely swayed by Elmeras, the Bug Queen and are forced to protect her, against both their wills as well as hers. Appearance Personality Each member of the Wicked Eight is a sadistic individual, with their own unique level of sociopathy. There is nothing they love more than violence, chaos and subjugation of others. They do not rob banks or other such "petty" criminal attempts for personal gain, but instead do it to inflict pain, a process they all seem to thoroughly enjoy. Abilities The abilities of each member of the Eight is varied and unique to the individual. Orb Weaver Orb Weaver is the group's resident thread-spinner, quickly weaving nets to capture their foes. His thin frame also makes him difficult to hit, as he is swift and agile at dodging. He is more of a ranged fighter, and prefers to stay out of melee range. Spidsnuck Spidsnuck is an interesting individual, even amongst the other wicked members of his team. Although he appears to be a melee-oriented fighter, he has the ability to extend his extremely elongated neck in a surprise attack, which he often launches from the shadows with deadly accuracy, using his helmet's metal fangs to inflict serious wounds. Widow The only female within the group, Widow is a sexy, black-haired woman clad in leather. She is capable of charming males, and use this to her advantage to get close enough to deliver the mortal blow. Trapdoor Trapdoor is the team's master of traps, able to set up a wide variety of deadly traps in a shockingly short amount of time. At the same time, it is impossible to defeat him at his own game, as for some unknown reason no traps will go off on him; should he so much as step directly on a land mine or step in front of a claymore, or even walk over the brush of a Burmese tiger pit, nothing at all will occur. It appears that he is such the master of traps that traps serve him. Birdeater Birdeater is a large, sadistic man who serves as the brute of the group. It is nearly impossible to make him flinch and he has a knack for leaping at flying foes, though not to the expertise level of his comrade, Jumping Spider. Birdeater is also a notable cannibal, seeking to consume his foes for the sheer thrill of doing so. This does not phase his colleagues, though many a hero is hesitant to take this monster head-on. Crabspider Crabspider is as camouflaged as some of the best chameleonic species and individuals. Capable of changing his color on a whim, he is a master of the detail, blurring out his outline and making him very difficult to detect, let alone defeat in combat. Jumping Spider Master of the leap, Jumping Spider is the most acrobatic member of the group. A master of aerial calculations, he has never been known to miss his target during a leap; not only this but he can bound great distances. Spitter Spitter is a mixed fighter, first firing a sticky glue to bind his foes in place before closing the gap and taking the fight to his enemy. The glue he produces is difficult to unbind from and in some cases opponents have been left to starve to death, showing Spitter's level of sadistic cruelty. Relationships (Original) Cobweb Anarch Anarach Arachnoid Doctor Tarantula Elmeras, the Bug Queen Despite the fact that Elmeras herself is anything but evil, due in whole to the physiological mutations that leave her constantly and unwillingly exuding queen-caste pheromones, not one of the Wicked Eight can bring themselves to attack her. In fact, the very instant they are within range of her pheromones they are instantaneously swayed into aggressively protecting her with their own lives, much to her fear and ultimate chagrin (her being absolutely terrified of arthropods). Because the Wicked Eight are not minuscule enough to clamp onto her body with the rest of the swarming insects to form her ever-changing malleable "protective suit", they instead act as her champions. Although it has only happened on a couple of occasions where Elmeras has accidentally crossed paths with these vile villains, their protection makes her far greater of a threat to others than she normally is, which can be, depending upon the level of arthropods in the given area, fairly high anyways. Seemingly by instinct, some of Elmeras' swarms will move to protect the Eight, but if and only if doing so will protect their 'queen' even more so than they could have done by swarming over her. Flic-Flac Unlike most other villains who have allied with the Eight in the past, Flic-Flac is the one who usually seeks out the Eight. He will occasionally launch himself into their battles and fight their heroes alongside them. The feelings of the Eight are varied on this, some accepting of it, some annoyed by it and some who are entirely neutral about the whole ordeal. Luckily for Flic-Flac, he is actually quite the formidable fighter and is actually a former member of Cobweb's gang of spider-themed thugs. Harvest Man Harvestman Redips Despite his alien origin, Redips and his gang of outlaws, the shape-changing Form Riders, wear magical gloves that allow them to alter their nerve-tentacle shape, essentially converting them into numerous shapes, though the "head" will always be just a large eye. Redips has on two occasions joined forces with the Wicked Eight. During these two occurrences he shifted his shape to resemble an Earth spider, and the Eight accepted him as their ally. During the first occurrence, the battle was turning in their favor due to this alliance until Redips decided to alter his shape again. No longer resembling a spider, the Eight immediately decided that, appalled at him, he was no longer welcome in their team and knocked him out, even though this left them unable to defeat their opponent and they knew it. Redips was able to escape with his life and return to his life of space crime. The second time they allied together, Redips knew better than to change from his spider shape until well out of site of the Eight. While they were defeated again, he now plans on bringing his Form Riders with him should he ever encounter the Eight again, to maximize their deadly potential... though he will insist on spidery forms from all of them. Red Spider Daddy Long Legs Maven the Raven Web Man Although their allegiances have been uncommon as well as few and far between, Web Man has found himself a welcome addition to their arachnid team ups by all but the retiarius, Orb Weaver, who finds his Web Shots a threat to his own techniques. Relationships (Fanon) Ghost Widow Jade Spider Lord Recluse The Wicked Eight have served Lord Recluse and his Arachnos organization several times over the years. In fact, the Eight appear to almost worship Recluse for the deity he is. Unlike other villains other than Cobweb, the Eight jump at the opportunity to work for Arachnos time and again. Despite this, they are suspicious as to his choice to field archvillains Black Scorpion, Scirroco and Captain Mako due to their serious lack of spidery themes, although they are more accepting of Black Scorpion, since his theme is "at least arachnoid in nature". Night Widow Nocturne Red Widow Shadow Spider History Members #Orb Weaver #Spidsnuck #Widow #Trapdoor #Birdeater #Crabspider #Jumping Spider #Spitter Category:Somarinoa Category:Affiliation Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Human Category:Mega Man Fan Character Category:Mortal Kombat Fan Character